


Happily Ever After Ending

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: roman and logan play One Word and make their wildest dreams come true





	Happily Ever After Ending

“Would it truly kill you to be a princess for _ten minutes_ , Logan?!” Roman whined. Logan sighed and buried his face in his hand, groaning in frustration. “Come _on_ , does Princess Poindexter not have a nice ring to it? We can try again!”

“Roman…” Logan said through a sigh. “Why on _Earth_ would I want to play such a pointless game of make-believe with you only to boost your ego even more?” Roman deflated, shoulders slumping and lip jutting out in a pout. The look was pitiful, and nearly broke Logan if he was honest. However, after clearing his throat and switching his weight to his other leg, Logan offered a compromise. “Well, I supposed there is one game I would be willing to partake in…” he started, and he had to hold back a smirk when Roman immediately perked back up. “…Classroom.”

“Ugh, why must you be so _boring_!” Roman tossed his arms in the air and dramatically threw himself backward. 

“Why are you so determined to play some silly game with me? Why not Patton, since he is usually the more _playing_ type?” Logan asked, arms crossed. It was rare for Roman to want to include Logan in this type of thing, so Logan could only be suspicious.

“Is it so wrong to want to include _you_?” Roman asked, dodging the question.

“…Yes, because it is not like you to.”

“ _Whatever_!” Roman waved Logan off and planted his hands on his hips. “I have a better idea for what we could do!” Logan rolled his eyes, but he allowed Roman to continue. “We could play One Word.”

“No, no, absolutely not!” Logan took a step back, smothering the fear building up. “Last time someone played One Word with you, you threw a week-long tantrum!”

“Patton said _pancakes_ instead of _pirates_!” Roman whined. “How is an army of _pancakes_ threatening to a hero?!” Roman couldn’t believe that Logan would hold something like this over his head! How dare he! “Besides, it won’t be that way this time, because you wouldn’t say something like that!”

After about 10 minutes of arguing and Roman’s “please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeease?” Logan finally agreed. Roman grinned and clapped his hands, taking a seat on the sofa, patting the space beside himself. “I’ll start us off, then,” Roman said. “There.”

“Once,” Logan picked up.

“Was.”

“A.”

“ _Beautiful_.”

“And.”

“ _Handsome_!”

“…Teacher,” Logan said with a smirk. He smirked at the look Roman gave him, knowing he would win this story.

Roman took a deep breath and tried to think. _Bingo_ , so long as he could keep Logan on the right track. “Who.”

“Had.”

“A.”

“Terrific.”

“Monkey-face!”

“That’s two words, Roman!” Logan fussed, jumping up from where he sat.

“No it’s not!” Roman insisted, also hopping up to be eye-level with Logan. “It is one word, if we were writing this down it would have a _hyphen_!” The two held glares, neither wanting to give in, until Logan finally sighed and accepted defeat.

“Fine. Next sentence!” He insisted before providing his word. “One!”

“Day.”

“The.”

“Monkey-faced.”

Holding in his aggression, Logan gritted his teeth and forced out, “Teacher.”

“Met.”

“A _n_.”

“Unusually.” Roman crossed his arms and leaned back, which greatly annoyed Logan. How dare Roman leave him with an adjective like _this_ – he had a plan, didn’t he?

“…Unsophisticated,” Logan said, hiding his smirk behind his hand. It was hard to contain his laughter when Roman shot him such a cold glare.

“ _Prince_ ,” Roman said through gritted teeth. Logan wasn’t playing this game fairly!

“That.”

“Wanted.”

“To.”

“Learn.”

“How.”

“To.”

“Expertly.”

“…Win.”

“The…?” Logan didn’t know anymore where Roman was taking this story, and he didn’t have a way now to redirect it. Curses.

“Teacher.” Roman smirked, watching Logan for a few moments try to piece together what was happening in this story. 

Logan tried to think. He obviously chose “teacher” as a character just to pick on Roman and make the story about himself, and he knew that Roman always included prince characters to represent himself…so why was this prince wanting to win…the teacher? Oh. _Oh_. He had to play along, just to see if he could possibly be right. “Because.”

Roman was slightly taken aback. He expected Logan to question him immediately, and then he’d be able to lay it on smooth and fluster Logan, a feat quite difficult. “The.”

“Prince.”

“Truly.”

Crap. At this point, Roman knew that Logan was on to him. Well, might as well give him what he wanted. “Loved.”

“The.”

“Teacher.”

Logan was right, that he was fairly certain of. Roman was doing this so he could tell Logan exactly how he felt. But, how did that happen? At no point could Logan remember Roman even remotely acting like a smitten prince. And why _him_? Logan wasn’t exactly one for emotions, let alone one as complex and confusing and irrational as love. Nevertheless, Logan could feel something bubbling up in his tummy at the thought of Roman loving him. He was sure he’d be sick.

“New sentence, Pie Chart for Brains,” Roman said, knocking Logan back into reality. There was a certain look on his face that Logan couldn’t shake off. Something between what could have been excitement, and possibly even fear. My, what an unusual emotion to see on the princely man.

“The,” Logan said.

“Teacher.”

“Said.”

“To.”

“Win.”

“His.”

“Heart.”

“The.”

“Prince.”

“Needed.”

“To.”

“Passionately!”

Logan knew this was a risk. He knew the consequences of what he was about to say, but at this point he just simply wanted to get this over with so he could get rid of the emotions bubbling up inside himself. They were truly unpleasant, especially since they were directed toward _Roman_. “Kiss.”

“Th-the.” Well, Roman wasn’t expecting that. 

“Teacher.”

The two fell into an awkward silence, neither wanting to be the first to speak. They both knew that was the end of the sentence, but Roman didn’t want to begin the next one. No, instead he wanted to figure out if Logan knew what he was doing. A small piece of himself hoped so, and the majority of that piece wished and dreamed that Logan wasn’t just messing with him. So, hesitantly, Roman leaned just a bit forward, egging Logan on to do the same.

Logan gave a slight twitch of movement forward, which was enough to light up Roman’s face. With a quickness not meant for dramatics, Roman stole a kiss on Logan’s cheek and jumped to his feet, running away. 

“Roman, that was not fair!” Logan whined loudly after him. The nerd grabbed a pillow and roughly shoved it against his face, screaming loudly into it. He was sure his face was on fire, and that his emotions would only get worse from here. 

Meanwhile, Roman was in his room squealing into his pillows and kicking his legs wildly. There had to be more where that came from. He demanded it. He _needed_ it.


End file.
